


Reminiscent

by victoryviolets



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Suicide, ends on sad note, occurs after dear starboy, tom sings a song for his starboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoryviolets/pseuds/victoryviolets
Summary: Don't read this is you haven't read Dear Starboy! Spoilers ahead. Suicide trigger warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this is you haven't read Dear Starboy! Spoilers ahead. Suicide trigger warning.

It had been a few months since the incident. The incident being the Christmas Eve his one true love had taken his own life because he believed Tom didn't love him anymore. Every time something was referenced to his suicide, images of the boy's sickishly blue skin under the sodden red hoodie and his face, not twisted into his signature bright smile, as he was pulled from the waterfall pool appeared in his mind. Tom still wasn't over it. He wouldn't ever be over it.

The happy memories of Tord and him were seared into his mind, flashing over and over in his head until he was brought to tears. Dancing in the rain, planting their sapling, being arrested and broken out, inheriting their special place, listening to Tord passionately ramble on and on about the stars and how he wished to become one. Being in love with him, continuing on with their bucket list. Unsaid promises of forever.

He never thought he would leave him so early.

Tom had been practicing singing and playing a song he thought his Starboy would enjoy, and ventured down to their special place in order to play it under the stars. After a fairly long journey through the forest, tripping over vines and roots, he had arrived. His eyes glanced around, getting caught on the sight of the tree they had planted. It had gotten larger, more leaves and a longer stem sprouting out of the dark soil. He made his way over to it, touching his hand to the soil where Tord placed his hand on Tom's to pat the soil down.

Tears pinpricked at his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be like this! Tord was supposed to be down here with him, ranting about stars and life, kissing him and making happy memories. But no, his father fucked everything up for everyone. Anger mixed with the sadness, gritting his teeth together in a snarl. All his fault, he repeated in his head, all his fault. 

No. He couldn't get worked up before he began singing. After inhaling and exhaling a few times to calm himself, Tom pulled out his bass guitar he'd been carrying with him, sitting next to the growing sapling. Black eyes stared up at the night sky, admiring the stars that looked like gorgeous diamonds scattered among the darkness.

Now he knew why Tord loved it so much. 

Tom took in a daring breath, beginning to strum his song as he stared up at the stars, focusing on a particularly bright one which flashed much brighter than the others. It had to be Tord, urging him on from beyond. The thought put a smile on the boy's face.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Yeah, they were all yellow," he began, finding a rhythm. "I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do. And it was called yellow. So then I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done. And it was all yellow,"

Tom couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his pale, slightly flushed cheeks. "Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. You know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so," he managed before the tears turned into metaphorical waterfalls, him unable to continue singing as he began to breakdown. He knew if Tord was down here with him, he'd be singing along with the gorgeous voice he had. The thought brought him momentary comfort before dissolving into desolate thoughts.

But it was okay, he would be with him soon.

He had pretty much given up on the rest of the song, emptiness and heartbreak wracking through him as he made his way to the spot where Tord once stargazed. Where they had both fallen in the water together, and Tom had saved him from the water swallowing him. Where they had shared their dreams and beliefs, and many laughs and lovely memories. How he wished they could have that back. How he wished to have his Starboy back.

And then he jumped. He harshly entered the water, the air sucked from his lungs due to the frigid temperature of the liquid. Diving to the bottom, he quickly began to feel the effects of the lack of oxygen, something inside him screaming 'Get out of there! Get up to the surface and breathe!', though he ignored it and continued on. He quickly found a rock, trying to move as swiftly as he could to move it and cause it to fall. When he did, he moved his hands in order to catch them under the heavy stone.

Tom felt everything flash before his eyes. This was it, there was no turning back. He was going to see his Starboy again, and that brought him happiness. His lungs screamed for oxygen, trachea instinctively closing on its own to avoid getting water into the lungs before he was forced to breathe in water. _I'll be with you soon my dear,_ he thought to himself before he began going unconscious, _I'll be with you soon._ He glanced up at the pool's surface before blackness and numbness took over.

\---

When Tom surprisingly awoken again, he was shrouded in darkness. No pain washed through him, no water in his lungs or stomach to make him choke. Was this the afterlife? Where was Tord? 

Glancing down at his body, he realized two things. One, was that he was practically covered in tiny white specks of glimmering stardust, and two, was that the ground beneath him wasn't there. Tord was right about everything, you did become a star when you die. He was overjoyed, a smile twisting at his lips. The only thing missing from this was-

"Kittyboy?"

He recognized that voice. It was a voice that had comforted him through rough times, one he missed so very deeply. Tord.

"Starboy," he turned, a starry figure standing in front of him. His 'body' was carressed with one of his pink pastel hoodies and baby blue jean shorts, head atopped with a lilac flower crown. He looked exactly the same as before when he was a living, breathing human (besides the whole star thing). And he looked so beautiful.

Tears bubbled at his eyes, twinkling as they fell into the nothingness that surrounded the both of them. He made one quick motion to wrap his arms as tightly as he could around him, whispering something into his ear.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, my love."

"I never stopped loving you. Not one second of my being was spent doing anything else."

"I'm so sorry I did what I did. I thought you hated me after what happened."

"What? No. I never ever hated you. I was so wrong to listen to my father. Could you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

Tord began sobbing into his shoulder, coating it with a shimmering substance. A grin curled on his lips.

"Of course. I never stopped loving you, Tom."

 


End file.
